New Blood
by GorgonSisters
Summary: A Southern Vampires and Vampire Diaries crossover. Written by Medusa


_This is my first fanfict so I hope you like it. And just so you know, any other fanficts written by me in the future will always be in point-of-view. I never write in third-person._

**Chapter 1**

"Ahhh… so this must be the famous Sookie Stackhouse" A man dressed in black leather said from his booth, he seemed to glow slightly. He was a vampire. "Yes…" I turned to him, eying him carefully. I'd seen too many vampires to trust anymore with the snap of a finger. "Synthetic blood?" I asked as I waited for him to continue, holding my guard firmly in place. I could feel a tense smile creep its way on my face, pulling the corners of my mouth up. "No" he spat the word "I mean, no. That's stuff just… doesn't do anything". I turned to walk away, knowing he wasn't going to say anything remotely helpful… nothing that could get Jason out of trouble and I learnt the hard way what a vampire's mind was like.

His hand grabbed my wrist, holding it tightly. His cold fingers digging into my skin. "Do you mind" I said politely as I turned to look at him in the eye. "Tell me… what you know about Bill?" he said in a whispered voice. A wave of power pushed over me, I clamped my mouth shut. "Don't ever try that on me again" I spat as I whipped around, storming into the growing crowd.

"What was that?" Sam asked when I reached the counter. "Vampire tried mind control on me" I answered, bitterness filling my voice. "Oh…" He said in realisation. Arlene bounced up to the counter. "Another vampire?" she asked as she eyed the man with curiosity. "He's kind of cute" She said before I could say anything. "You'd have to admit that Sookie" She continued as she turned to look at me. I frowned. "I'm not looking for another vampire, thank you. I still haven't gotten of Bill" I said, my eyes falling. "Aw poor thing" She said, reaching to give me a hug.

"Guys aren't worth it. Want to watch to kids tomorrow? Me and Hoyt want to go to the movies" she asked. I smiled. "You know I love your kids" I replied, "Tell them, Aunt Sookie is going to be over". "Okay honey, I love you" She smiled. "Better get back to work" I sighed as I looked at the now vacated tables. I picked up the dirty plates, trying to ignore the vampire as he stared at me. I piled them neatly in my arms, taking various trips back to the counter to grab cleaning supplies.

I cleaned the tables quickly, eager to get away from the vampire. My shift was just about over. The new girl, Elena had arrived to take my place. "Hey, I'm Sookie" I greeted her, a warm smile on my face. "That would be your area over there" I continued, nodding to the area with the vampire "And I'm sure Arlene will show you the ropes. She's got the area next to yours". "Thank you" She smiled back at me. "Well… nice to meet you" I said to her before yelling to Sam "My shifts over, I'm going home". Same poked his head around the office door, his hair falling into his blue eyes. "Sure honey" He smiled as he ducked his head back in.

I turned to look back over to the table for the last time this evening, noticing that the vampire had disapeared. God I hated how they moved so fast. "He's probably going to go find a hole to sleep in" I muttered as I stepped into the cool night air.

I pulled my jacket around me, hugging it to my body as I fumbled in my handbag for my keys. I finally found them and stretched to unlock the door, stopping short when they disapeared from my hands. "What the hell!" I yelled into the night as I looked around me for the keys. Nothing. They had disapeared. "Looking for these" Some said as they stepped out from behind a tree. My car keys balanced on his finger.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I asked as I waited by my car. "What do you think" He said as he took a step forward. His eyes were black, and shinning with bloodlust. "Uhh… I don't know" I murmured as I stepped back, running into the front door of my car. "She has to know" someone else said as they to stepped from the shadows. This one had bright green eyes and mousey hair. "Know what?" I asked. "Jesus christ, can she get any stupider?" the one that stepped out of the shadows said.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as I turned slightly to look at him. "Damon, and this" the one that was in the diner before said as he swept his hand around to point at the the man standing next to him "this, is my brother, Stefan". "Right…" I said. Something moved behind me. I could hear whispers of it's thoughts. It was female and around my age. "Elena?" I asked without turning around. The brothers infront of me stiffened. "Uh… um…" she responded as she stepped into my view. "How did you know she was there?" Stefan asked through his teeth. "I have my ways" I said as I snatched my keys out of Damons hand, "And don't EVER try mind control on me again".


End file.
